


The boy with the broken face

by orphan_account



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: 1000000/10, Gen, M/M, and a confused orange, it's about a soft red, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Samuel meets Kaito, he soon realizes they'll need each other in order to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in the The Darkest Minds universe and although there will be mentions of characters from the original books, it's mainly consisting of OC's. Well, OC? It's about the boy with the broken face, so he exists, but I've made everything about him up.

I don’t know how long I'm laying there on the cold, hard ground. I'm not even sure what I've done and what's gonna happen, but what I  _ do _ know is that I’m not hallucinating the voice I'm hearing: “ _ You've wounded that PSF, bud? _ ”  
The voice is as sharp as the hellish alarm that the PSF used to get me down on my knees, although this sound is more friendly. I swallow vomit. Well, I try, but it feels like it’s stuck in my esophagus.   
“I need to know if you wounded that PSF.”  
I can’t speak.  __ I don’t want to speak.  
“Okay, another question. Did the PSF hurt you?”  
I have to speak. I don’t know who this stranger is, but I can’t have him thinking I’m a criminal - I’m not a criminal. “Self… It was…” I swallow again. “Self defense.”  
“He didn’t stab himself, did he?”  
“I… I do-”  _ do know. _ “I don’t know. Please… He was hurting me first.”  
“I believe you. Wait a sec.” The boy stopped talking and the footsteps became softer, followed by a muffled scream. “Good you can’t fucking see me, bastard. Hope you die of an eye-infection.” His words aren’t meant for me, so there’s only one other possibility - he is talking to the wounded PSF. So the boy is not an PSF. He wouldn’t talk like that to a PSF if he was one himself, right? I don’t know. I can’t think straight right now. “That surely was an asshole - thank you for putting a fight up with him, I was in desperate need of his tab.”  
“You’re…not an PSF?”  
“I’m Psi. Open your eyes and you’ll see I’m a little too young to work for the government.” A  hand suddenly grabs my upper arm, causing me to twist in fear until he let go of me. “Don’t struggle! Just open your fucking eyes and cooperate with me.”  
I don’t want to obey, but I need to see the guy who pulled at my arm. __ So I obey.  
“Come on, bud. I need you to stand up.  _ Stand up _ !” The black hair of the boy falls half for his deep-brown eyes, covering the bags under his eyes - he looks tired, extremely tired, but not unkind. And he wasn't lying: he _ is  _ too young to work for the government.   
I don’t have much time to look at him, since he decides to grab my arm again. This time it’s causing more pain than fear.  
His hand is scorching hot and I realize that he won't let go of me 'till I stand up, so I try to get up.  
It doesn't work: I stumble back to the ground. I try it a second time, even a third time. . It's never gonna work.  
“I’m gonna help you up,” the boy says. “Don’t you fucking dare to use it.”  
I don’t know how he knows about my psionic abilities. I’m not even sure if he’s talking about my abilities - I’m a freaking mess right now, not really able to think straight. “You’re not helping me,” I whisper quietly. “Why… would you help me?”  
No answer. No reaction at all. A second hand slides under my armpits, lifting me up in a not-too-careful way. It’s not the way he’s lifting me that hurts though, it’s his… touch. It hurts like hell, but I’m not strong enough to fight him again.  “Let me go...”  
“I’m trying to save you.” He doesn’t let go of me. Moreover, his grip tightens. “More PSF's are coming our way and this time they’re not going to play nice with you. You wounded one of them, remember?”  
I remember, but I don’t want him to remember. Nobody can remember,  _ except for me. _ I’m trying to keep myself safe. “Let go of me!” I kick backwards, but fully misses the boy. He sighs loudly and throws me back to the ground. Before I can stand up, he parks his feet between my ribs - blocking my movements. “Listen, bud; if I wanted to hurt you, I’d already done that. But I’m not going to fucking hurt you. I wouldn’t risk my freedom only to just hurt someone.”  
I force myself to stop fighting against the boy. Not because I trust him though; just because I realize that I'm too weak to fight someone as strong as him. “Who are you?”  
“Kaito’s the name,” the boy says. He pulls his feet away, then sticks out his hand towards me. “You’re with me?”  
I  hesitantly take his hand, causing my blood to feel like it’s boiling again. I bite my lip to keep myself from pulling away - it hurts, but it won’t do damage. I  __ hope it won’t do damage. I don’t even know why the boy’s hands are so bloody hot. 

" _I’m with you._ ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

We don’t stop running from the wounded PSF until we’re on top of a hill, far away from the world as I know it - there we have the time to sit down for a second and stare at each other.  
“So… What’s your name?”  
I don’t like to tell strangers my name, but I somewhat feel like I owe him - I can’t deny that this stranger saved me. I almost killed a PSF. Without Kaito, I’d still be there on the ground, waiting to get arrested. “It’s Samuel.”  
“Samuel,” Kaito repeats me softly. “Damn, that’s a cool name. Well, I already told ya I’m Kaito, so… Nice to meet you, I guess.”  
“Yeah, nice to meet you.” I sit back, not really knowing what to say.  
Luckily, Kaito seemingly likes to talk. “You've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble, you realize?”  
“Unfortunately enough, I do realize.”  
“Okay, okay. Good.” Kaito gets up, straightens his back and then starts pacing. It’s not even rhythmic pacing; it’s just really nervous circle-walking. With each step he takes, his left leg twitches. “I’m offering you a proper bed for tonight.”  
“A bed?”  
“Yeah, I assumed you’d know what a bed is?”  
“I’m not fucking stupid, mate.” I sigh again, this time a bit more annoyed. “But… A bed? Where you heading if I may ask?”  
“Home.”  
“You’ve got a home?” When I realize how surprised that sounds, I start giggling - this is so stupid. Until a month ago, I had a home myself and now I’m acting like it’s special to have a home? I can be so stupid sometimes.  
“Kinda. I’m not going into details for you, so I’m just gonna say that I actually have a place to go.” He frowns. “And you… haven’t. You wouldn’t be here if you had a home to go to.”  
“Maybe I was on my way home.”  
Kaito shakes his head. “You weren’t. Goddamn, bud. You wouldn’t even consider being out here if you had a home, since there’s really heavy weather predicted in half an hour..”  
“But you-”  
“The only reason I went outside, was because I heard you screaming from the living room.”  
“O.”  
It’s quiet for a few seconds, then Kaito mutters: “Either way, I’m going home. I’d like you to come with me, but it’s also okay if you want to die in this fucking storm.”  
Realizing that I don’t really have a choice, not a good choice anyway, I mutter: “Okay, fine. I’m coming with you - but don’t expect me to pay for the night, since I’m not gonna do that.”  
“I don’t expect anything from you, bud,” Kaito says. “I’m just here to help you.”  
I’ve heard that before, used by a man that didn’t mean it all too well. Used by the PSF which I’ve forced to stab his own eyes out.  
For a few seconds I'm afraid for the intentions of the boy, but then I see his face. His smile. A sincere smile beneath two broken eyes. 

I don't exactly know why, but most of the fear I felt before suddenly disappeared.


End file.
